


Nevermore

by imnotachimera



Series: In the Dark of the Night [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: DC comics - Freeform, F/M, Teen Titans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotachimera/pseuds/imnotachimera
Summary: She rubs my back, kisses my forehead, and whispers: “Don’t worry, I’ll always be here for you,” every night on the anniversary of her death.





	Nevermore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chromic7sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromic7sky/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt, I wanted to write something for the Damirae fandom for Halloween, but things got a bit complicated and instead of a short story I got a drabble. I by no means have confidence in writing Damian and Raven, but I still want to and anything else produced for them might be just as short as this. Enjoy, although it's sad, leaves a lot of open questions, and is way, way too short . . . . :)

Fear.

How could he have ever mistaken such a feeling of dread and helplessness to be his unquestionable devotion of love for Rachel?

Never had Damian thought of such a word to be the answer to the thumping question that was his heart, but there was no better word that could describe this unbearable pain in his chest; the quickening of his pulse, the beading of cold sweat trailing down his torso, chilled by the ghost of a whisper of her breath gliding over his hot skin towards his trembling lips.

Fear, but not love.

Every caress from her finger tips against the beating of his heart was a mockery to their past, her kisses a wounding blade against him, and her beating heart a lie to them both. 

“Don’t worry,” she sighs into the rapid pulse of his neck. “I’m here for you.”

She wasn’t supposed to be however, having with his own hand ended her promise; but, of course, he hadn’t extinguished it by his own volition.

“I’ll always be here for you.”


End file.
